Capsules are known that are intended for use on dispensing machines, which consist of single-dose and disposable containers comprising an outer casing, made of plastic material that are impermeable to liquids and to gases and have the shape of a beaker or cup. The casing has a bottom wall and a side wall defining an upper opening through which the product can be inserted from which to obtain the beverage. The upper opening is closed hermetically by a cover element, typically a sheet of aluminium or a plastic film, so as to seal the product inside the container. The cover element is generally fixed to a flange-shaped peripheral and annular edge of the casing, which is opposite the bottom wall and arranged around the upper opening.
In the bottom wall a lower opening is obtained through which the beverage is dispensed. The lower opening is closed hermetically by a closing element, typically a sheet of aluminium or a plastic film as the cover element of the upper opening.